Two Worlds, Two Hearts
by LoveLive218
Summary: Because Hogwarts is no longer safe Ginny is sent to live with her cousin Charlie Swan and his daughter, Bella. Together will these two girls discover that they have alot more in common then they thought?AU Deathly Hallows and New Moon H/G and E/B pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i had an idea for a story and i'm going to give it a shot, please let me know what you think. **

**Oh and in case anyone's wondering the pairings for this story will be Harry/Ginny and Edward/Bella**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything that has to do with either Harry Potter or Twilight, they belong to J.k Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

"Ginny, since you can't go back to Hogwarts and the Burrow is no longer safe, your mother and i

have decided that the safest place for you would be to send you away." Mr. Weasley said slowly,

watching for the reaction of his youngest and only daughter. Silence filled the house as the

16 year old took in the news and what it meant for her, she looked over at her mother who had

tears in her eyes, then over at her brothers who were all very series, and finally back to her

father. "You have got to be kidding me? Is this some sort of joke? you can't possibly be thinking

about sending me away from here, not at a time like this. Please say it's a joke, a very bad joke."

Ginny replied desperately as she looked at her family once more, all of them just looked at her

with sad expressions. Finally, Bill, the eldest Weasley brother stepped in. " it's for your own good

Gin, we just want to keep you safe and this is the only way we could think off." he said. Ginny,

looked at him in disbelive, " Keep me safe? Keep me safe? If you haven't noticed Bill, this is a

war, nowhere is safe. What makes you think i won't be in any danger at the place you are

sending me, at least here, i'll be able to protect myself." She argued, before her brother could

answer that, Mr. Weasley stepped in again. " I'm sorry Ginny, but the desicion has been made,

you will be leaving the day after tommorrow, now i suggest you go upstairs and start packing." he

said in a firm and determined voice, one which the redhead knew meant there would be no way

out of it. She sighed, " Can you at least tell me where you are shipping me off to like i'm some

kind of prisoner?" This time it was Mrs. Weasley who answered " We have a relative who lives in

America in a place called Forks, Washington. He has kindly agreed to let you stay there with him

and his daughter." She said this nervously. Ginny who had been standing, sat back down and

stared at them, "America? but that's so far i didn't even know we had relatives there, who is he

and how come i have never heard of him until now?" She asked softly. Seeing that the situation

had calmed down, everyone in the room relaxed, Mr. Weasley took a seat next to Fred and

began to answer Ginny's questions. " Well for starters his name is Charlie Swan, he is a 5th

cousin on your mother's side, the reason you haven't heard about him is because he pefers to

live as a muggle and didn't want any of you children to know about him until the time was right

we have kept in touch with him over the years and so he knows about what is going on here.

anyway, arrangements have been made so all you have to do is pack." The head Weasley said

as he looked at his stubborn daughter. She sighed and stood up " I guess since i have no choice

i might as well, but one more thing you said he has a daughter?" Ginny asked. At this both her

parents nodded. " Yes her name is Isabella, she is around your age, so i'm sure you two will get

along." Mrs. Weasley answered. The redhead nodded as she turned to go up to her room.

"_I hope you're right Mum, i hope you're right" _she thought to herself.


	2. Moving On

**First of all i want to thank YunaNeko for your review, i honestly didn't expect anyone to like this story, but it makes me feel really happy that someone thinks it's worthwhile. Anyway thanks again and here is the next chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review**

**Ok let me explain somethings, first off this is set during New Moon but it's going to be AU, so i'm going to ignore the book completely. The only thing that is going to stay the same is that Edward has left, also since Ginny is 16 i've decided to make Bella the same age. If you have any problems with this, then i'm really sorry but this is how things are going to be. Oh and one more thing, i'm sorry if Bella or Ginny aren't exactly how they are in the books, but i'm not J.K Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so expect them to be a bit oc.**

Chapter 2 : Moving On

"Bella, i know how hard it's been for you these past few months, but i think it's time that you

move on, laying around the house and just focusing on school work isn't doing you any good, go

out with your friends, have some fun, just get out there again." Charlie Swan said as he stared at

his only daughter from across the dinner table. "Ch-Dad, we've been over this before i'm fine,

alrigh i'm not going to get all depressive again, besides i don't lay around the house, i do other

things." Bella replied, staring at her plate. Her father raised an eyebrow "Oh really, like what?"

he asked skeptical. "Well I-I-I I take walks around the neighborhood, and i help out the neighbors

with their children, and i um, i, well i guess that's it but at least i'm not laying around." The Teen

answered satisfied. Charlie rolled his eyes, " That's not what i'm talking about and you know it,

Bells, you need to have a life outside of this house, outside of work. I'm getting worried about

you and so is your mother." He said with concern. At this last part, Bella looked up from her food

"Well don't ok, i'm fine, i'm completely fine you and mom are just exaggerating, now can we

please not talk about this anymore, i would like to eat in peace." she said angrily. Taking that as

a sign Charlie knew there was no way that they were going to talk about it again. so he stayed

silent. The next few minutes passed by an akward tension, finally he couldn't take it anymore and

decided to tell Bella the news he had. "Before you head off to do whatever it is your going to do,

we have to talk, and no it isn't about that boy or about me trying to get you to move on, even

though you should." he said, ignoring the look that his only daughter was giving him. She sighed

and leaned back on her chair. "Alright Dad, I'm listening." Bella replied looking over at where her

father had stood up, he looked a bit nervous in her opinion. " I'm not exactly sure where to start b

but here it goes." and so with that Charlie began to explain to Bella about how he was a wizard,

and about the war against Voldemort, he told her about the Weasleys and the situation they were

in. At first Bella didn't know what to say, i mean come on Witches and Wizards, but then again if

vampires existed why not magic. _" I wonder if Edward, knows about this."_ she thought, but

immediatly shook that thought away seeing that it would only bring pain. "Bella, are you alright?"

Charlie asked bringing her out of those heartbreaking thoughts. "Huh, oh i'm fine, I mean it's a

little hard to take in, but how come you never told me anything, did mom know?" she asked. "I

never told you because i wanted to keep you safe, the wizarding world was a dangerous place at

the moment and it's even more dangerous now, but since Voldemort has returned i figured it was

time. As for your mother, no she has no idea and i think we better keep it that way." Charlie

answered. Bella thought about that and nodded in agreement. " Yeah, mom would have a heart

attack if she knew about this stuff, alright so tell me more about your world." she said eagerly.


	3. Goodbye For Now

**

* * *

**

Ok, so i just want you all to know that this will be a Harry/Ginny and Edward/Bella pairing, if you don't agree with this then, i'm sorry but these are the pairings i ship for. Also i want to thank everyone who reviewed, your reviews give me courage to post more chapters, i really appreciate it. Thanks again and don't forget to review.

**Disclamier: As always, i don't own anything from either Harry Potter or Twilight, as much as i wish it to be i'm just not that creative, thank god for talented people like J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 3: Goodbye For Now

The next day, silence filled the Burrow once again only this time Ginny knew why, today they

would all be leaving the Burrow and no one knows how long it will be until they were back home

again. It seems the youngest Weasley wasn't the only one in danger, since most of her family

was in The Order Of The Phoenix and were know Harry supports they had to go into hiding as

will. Fred and George would be staying at the home of their friend, Lee Jordan, Bill and Fleur

were staying in their cottage under the the Fidelius Charm, Molly and Arthur were staying at

Aunt Muriel's also under the Fidelius Charm, needless to say the enitre family was a nervous

wreck. " So how am i getting to America?"Ginny asked as they all sat together, eating breakfast

together for the last time for who knows how long. "Well flooing there is out of the question since

the ministry has been infiltrated and so is an internationl portkey, you don't have your apparation

liscense, so that leaves us with only one option." Mr Weasley said excitedly. At this the 16 yr old

raised her eyebrow, " And that would be?" she asked. "An airplane Gin, you well be on an

airplane." Bill answered Ginny, who had take a muggles study class, knew what that meant and

nodded, " I guess that would make sense if we are trying to avoid any unwanted attention, i

mean i can't imagine a death eater or even lord Voldy dork at an airport. so what time is my

flight?" she said, ignoring her mothers gasp at her nickname for the dark wizard. Bill looked at

his watch. " In about an hour, so if we want to make it there on time you better go and get your

things and say your goocbyes now." The eldest Weasley once again replied. Ginny couldn't

belive it, she only had a few minutes left with her family, only a few minutes of freedom "_Well i _

_better make it worth it then."_ She thought then she got up and walked over to her mother, who

instantly pulled her into a hug. " Oh Ginny, please be careful and listen to whatever Charlie says

all right, don't go looking for trouble, stay safe. I love you so much darling, and no matter what

happens i will always love you, i'm so proud of you my little girl." Molly told her sobbing. Ginny

patted her on the back and hugged her tightly. " I love you to Mum, i'll miss you so much, and i

promise i'll try to stay out of trouble." at those words the older woman let her go and pushed her

over to Arthur, he instantly wrapped his arms around her, not needing to say anything he just

held her. Finally after a few minutes he let her go and she headed over to the twins. "I'm going to

miss you two so much, you maybe annoying sometimes but i could always count on the two of

you to make me laugh, i love you guys so much, please don't ever change." Ginny said as she

hugged them. The twins grinned as they pulled her into a double hug. " I don't think you'll ever

have to worry about that Gin-Gin," Fred started "After all mischief is our game" George added.

"and if we didn't do it who would." Fred said. "Certaintly, not Percy." George replied. at this all

three laughed. After hugging them once more, the youngest Weasley turned to look at Fleur

before anyone could say anything, the redhead grabbed her sister-in-law an in embrace. " I know

we have had our differences in the past, but i realize now how much you love Bill and that's all i

could ever ask for, please take care of yourself and him, maybe when this is all over we can get

to know each other better." Ginny said. The other young women smiled and nodded. " I Vould

like that very much Zinny, pleaze take are of yourself az vell and try to stay out of trouble." Fleur

replied. Ginny nodded with a grin, then she turned to her oldest brother who had his arms

opened wide, instantly the petite redhead jumped into his arms. " You be careful ok, Gin Gin, try

not to get into too much trouble, write to us whenever you can, and remember muggle boys are

not that different from wizard boys so if they bother you...will you know what to do." Bill said

protectively. At this remark Ginny grinned, knowing all too well what her brother was talking

about, " I love you Bill, please be careful don't do anything stupid and please if you hear from

Ron, Hermione, and Harry, let me know ok." at this he nodded. " I promise Gin, now do you have

everything." He asked. Turning around to make sure she had everything the teen turned back

around and nodded. " all right then, let's getting going hold on to me, firecracker. " Bill said.

Ginny did as she was told, soon they were no longer at the burrow, but in front of the airport

grabbing her ticket from Bill she turned to give him one more hug and then she was gone.


	4. The Arrival

* * *

**I just want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review, hearing you say you loved this story makes me feel really happy. I"m not much of a writer but i'm going to try to make this story some-what-good. Anyway, here is the next chapter, i feel like i rushed it a bit so i'm sorry if it's not what you expected. Thanks again and don't forget to review.**

**Disclamier: Ok, so once again i don't own anything from the Harry Potter or Twilight world, that honor belongs to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer**.

Chapter 4: The Arrival

'Are you sure you don't want to go to the airport with me?" Charlie asked, he was getting ready

to pick up Ginny from the airport. Bella shook her head." I'll be fine, besides i still have to finish

setting up the guest room and i only have about an hour or so to do that." She answered as she

went to the closet where the kept all the clean bedsheets and blankets. " Well alright then, i'll be

in a little bit, and Bells i really appreciate this, i know you have alot of things going on

right now but i'm really glad you are trying to make Ginny feel at home, thanks." He said a bit

akwardly. Bella smiled she knew how hard it must be to say these things, her father was never

much the sentimental guy She nodded "It's no problem at all Dad, i mean this girl is going to be

thousands of miles from home, her family is still going to be an England where there is a war she

enough problems, i thought this would make her feel atleast a little bit better."Bella replied. Her

father nodded, " All right then, i better get going, see you in a bit." he said and then headed

toward the door. Once he was gone, Bella headed upstairs to the guest room, which was right

next door to her room., she began to take off the sheets and replace them with new ones. Once

she was done there she took down the curtains and once again replaced them, finally she

stopped to look around the room, satisfied with her work, the teenager headed out of the room.

Not knowing what else to do, Bella headed to her room after a few minutes later however she

walked back out. _"No matter where i go everything reminds me of him, maybe i should have gone _

_to Jacksonville, after all." _she tought, finally she decided to go watch some T.V

About an hour later, Bella finally heard the front door open, instantly she sat up. "And this is it

home sweet home, i hope you don't mind that it's a bit cramped, but you should still be able to

move around freely." she heard Charlie say. "Thank you, but i don't think this is cramped, now

living with 6 brothers, who are complete pigs and have no regards for privacy, that is cramped. "

another voice replied. Charlie chuckled at that, then walked into the living room, following behind

behind him was a pretty girl about Bella's age. She had long red hair and chocolate brown eyes,

eyes that were so much like her own, "_Well that settles it i guess we are related."_ she tought,

then snapped out of it. She held out her hand, " Hi, I'm Bella,Charlie's daughter, you must be

Ginny, welcome to forks." The teen said. Ginny smiled and shook her hand," It' s very nice to

meet you Bella, and thanks."she replied. Charlie coughed." Will girls i hate to do this but i really

have to get back to the station, Bells why don't you show Ginny her room so she can unpack, i'm

sure she must be tired after her long journey."he said. The other girl nodded, " All right dad, no

problem you can go ahead and go we'll be fine, "then she turned to the youngest weasley,

"Come on Ginny let me show you your room." and so with that the two teenage girls headed up

the stairs.


	5. Stupid Noble Gits

* * *

**Once again i want to thank everyone who review i really really apreciate it so much. Here is the next chapter, only i really think it's not going to be good since i rushed it, so i'm sorry about that. Also, if anyone knows or is a beta reader, please let me know, i'm in need of a beta reader and it would be really helpful to here some suggestions.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, they both belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 5: Stupid Noble Gits

"I'm afraid the room is not in the best conditions as it should be, we had no reason to use it

before, so we haven''t really taken proper care, sorry about that." Bella said once they enter the

room. Ginny looked around a bit, she noticed the walls were painted in a light blue color, the

curtains, which looked brand new, were both white and blue. The bed, whose covers were also

blue, looked soft and inviting, next to it was a nightable. Once she was done inspecting the room

she turned to look over at the other girl, Bella was a pretty girl, she had long brown hair and

brown eyes, brown sad eyes. Ginny had a feeling that there was a story there, but she knew

better than to ask, instead she smiled. "It's no problem at all, i think it's very nice, im just sorry

that i'm causing you and Charlie so much trouble." The petite redhead replied as she started to

unpack. Bella went over to help her, " It's no trouble at all, i mean we are family after all and

apparently family always helps each other out, besides my dad filled me in on what is going on in

England right now, and it seems to me it's alot safer here." Bella said. Ginny, who had been

putting away clothes in the drawer, looked up in surprise. " Your Dad, told you everything?." she

asked. The other teen nodded. "Charlie thought it was time so he told me. He told me about his

side of the family, he told me about magic, he told me about Hogwarts, he told me about the

Order of The Phoenix, he told me about Voldemort, and he told me about Harry Potter. So yeah,

i'm guessing he told me everything." the brunette shrugged looking over at her cousin.

Immediatly she noticed an emotion come over Ginny's face, one that she recognize and knew by

heart. "Is there something wrong Ginny? I mean i know we don't know each other well enough

but you can tell me anything, i'm here to help." Bella replied. At first the redhead stayed quiet

then she turned back around, tears where gather in her eyes, she took a seat on the bed. " It's

just that i miss Harry so much, i miss him like crazy and i'm afraid i'll never see him again. He

means everything to me and i never even told him i loved him, and i know it's crazy, me being

16, and all but i bloody well love him. Plus added to the fact that my brother and best friend are

with him so i'm even more scared. Then there's the fact that Harry broke up with me because he

was being the stupid noble git that he is so, my heart is broken, i really can't deal with all of it"

Ginny said now sobbing. Instantly, Bella went over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Sh Ginny

it's ok, everything is going to be ok." She said. After a couple a minutes, the redhead finally

calmed down, she pulled away from Bella and then wiped her tears away, she looked over at the

other girl, very embarressed. " I'm sorry Bella, i didn't mean to loose it like that, it's just what with

the war going on, not knowing if Harry, Ron, and Hermione are ok, and being sent away from

home, it finally caught up with me. I guess i was overwhelmed and i needed to let it out. " Ginny

said. At this Bella nodded. "Don't worry about it, i understand completely, sometimes people just

need to let all the heartbreak out, otherwise it can keep you from your life." The brunette said

softly as she turned to look out the window. Ginny who had always been able to read people,

could see that Bella was in a world of pain, she instantly knew that the two of them had alot

more in common, she reached over to her. "You listened to my problems, now please let me

return the favor."She hesisted for a minute but feeling a special connection to Ginny

she decided to tell her the truth, the complete and total truth. Taking a deep breath she began.

"When i first moved here i didn't think that anything special was going to happen, i just thought

that i was going to finish my last two years of High Shool here, and then head on to college, but

that all changed when i met Edward Cullen. Edward isn't human, he isn't a wizard, he's a

vampire, a vampire who only drinks animal blood. I know i should have been terrified, but i

wasn't, i fell in love with him and he fell in love with me, or at least i thought he did. Anyway, on

my birthday i went over to his house where he and his family threw me a party, as i was opening

my presents, i accidently cut myself. Jasper, one of his brothers, attacked me, Edward and the

others manged to stop him. I thought everything was fine but a couple of days later Edward and i

were going for a walk in the woods when he told me he was leaving and never coming back, i

begged him for me to go, but he told me it was better this way. In the end he left and i was left

broken. I was in a dazed for months." Bella explained, looking everywhere but at the redhead.

There was silence for a few minutes, but finally Ginny broke it " Thank you Bella, thank you for

trusting me, and for what it's worth i think Edward sitll loves you, for what you have been telling

me, i think he only told you what he did to keep you self, in other words he was being a stupid

noble idiot just like Harry. I'm pretty sure they are more alike than we think." Ginny replied. Bella

finally turned to look at the other girl and smiled. They spend the rest of the evening getting to

know each other, they were still talking when Charlie got home.


	6. Letters and Making Plans

**

* * *

**

Once again i want to thank everyone who reviewed, I'm really amazed and happy that people like this story. I got a confession to make, when i first started to post this story i was only experimenting, i really didn't expect anything, so having you guys saying that you love it or like it makes me really glad that i put it up in the first place. Once again thank you for reviewing and i'm sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes, i really suck at it, but i'm going to try really hard to fix that. Until i get a Beta reader, sorry.

**Now in this next chapter we are going to see what the golden trio are up to, remember this is set during Deathly Hallows but it's going to be AU**

**Disclamier: I am not J.K Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so i obviously don't own anything in either the Harry Potter world or the Twilight world.**

Chapter 6: Letters and Making Plans

That same night, miles and miles away, out in the middle of nowhere Harry Potter, Ron Weasley

and Hermione Granger were sitting around their campfire trying to decided what to do next.

"Well we know the ring, the locket, the diary, and the cup are gone, so all we need to do is find

the last three, destroy them and then Harry can kick old Voldy dork's arse." Ron said as he took

a bite from his sandwich. Hermione rolled her eyes "It's a bit more complicated then than Ronald

I mean we don't even know what two out of the three Horcruxes are, it's going to take alot of

hard work to figure it out. We musn't get to confident." She replied. Harry, knowing his friends

were going to get into another arguement, got up and went into the tent they were sharing, he

laid down on his sleeping back and stared up._" Please god, let her be alright, let me have done _

_the right thing. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her, please, please, please let _

_her be alright." _he thought picturing the small redhead he left behind and how heart breaking she

looked when he told her they couldn't be together. God, that had been one of the worse days in

Harry's life, he had never felt that way about a girl before and he had to let her go. He clenched

his fists, no more he was done losing people he cared about most in the world, first his parents,

then Sirius, and then Dumbledore, he was not going to lose anyone else, especially not Ginny,

she had, no , she is his light in this never ending darkness, there was no way in bloody hell he

was going to lose her. Voldemort was going down, one way or another that bastard was going

down. With a newfound determination, Harry got up and walked back out to continued planning

their attack, as he went back out he was expecting to find his want-to-be-more-than-friends-but

won't-ever-admit-it friends to be arguing, but instead he found them reading a letter. Hearing his

steps they both looked up. " We just got this letter from Bill, i'm not sure how they manged to find

us but it's a good thing they." Ron spoke up as he handed Harry the letter. Immediatly, he took it:

**Dear Ron, Harry, and Hermione,**

**If you are reading this, then our owl manged to find you safe and sound now I can't give **

**you too many details since this letter could possibly be intercepted, so i'll just give you **

**the necessary facts. First, you don't need to worry no one is hurt. Second, for our safety**

**and since we are consider to be blood traitors, all of us had to go into hiding, so if you**

**are thinking about heading to The Burrow...don't. Anyway, Mum and Dad send there love**

**and support, Fred and George said to tell you guys to keep faith and that you have alot**

**of supporters who are ready to fight whenever you're ready just give them the sign. Ginny**

**well, we send her away and i haven't send a letter out to her yet. Don't worry she's safe **

**and sound, she's probly the one in least danger. Anyway take care you guys, be very **

**careful, but most of all have faith, we're all very proud of you.**

**Bill**

As soon as he finished the letter, Harry turned to look at his companions " They send her away?

is that even safe? He asked giving the note back to Ron. " It's probly the only safest option right

now, i know alot of families are picking up their things and leaving their homes. I just wonder

where they send her that would be consider "least danger'." Hermione replied thinking about the

teen who had become like a sister to her over the years. Ron shook his head " I'm glad that she's

safe, but i'm wondering how they managed to do it? because knowing Ginny, she wouldn't have

gone without a fight."he replied amazed and relived at the sametime. The other teens nodded.

"Well now that we know what is going on and that everyone is safe, maybe we should go to bed,

i mean it's getting late so it's no use to plan anything now, might as well get some rest."

Hermione said as she stood up and headed toward the tent, the two boys nodded and followed.

Harry turned to look at the field one last time. _"Ginny, wherever you are i love you, please be _

_safe, I'll see you soon." _and with that thought he went to bed.

* * *


	7. Arguements and Decisions

**

* * *

**

I want to thank everyone who reviewed especially YunaNeko and Jeangary28, i really love hearing what you think of the story. Please keep the reviews coming.

**Ok so the last chapter we found out what the trio was doing, so now how about we see what Edward and the rest of The Cullens are up to. Oh and i just want to apologize in advance for any ocness in The Cullens, i'm no Stephanie Meyer, so her characters are going to act differently here.**

**Disclamier: Ok let me put it this way, i don't own anything from Harry Potter or Twilight, they are a wonderful creation from both J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 7: Arguements and Descions

"Edward, you are making the biggest mistake of your life, how can you be so selfish, Bella needs

you. Why can't you get it through your thickhead?" Alice Cullen said for what seem like the

million time. Her brother just glared at her "Needs me? Needs me? Alice, she was nearly killed

not once but twice, she doesn't need me. What she needs is for me to be as far away from her

as possible, it's for her own safety." The handsome mind reader replied stubbornly. The pixie like

vampire continue to glare at him, finally she turned around and stomped off, she was soon

followed by a handsome blond. _"Think what you want, but Bella still needs you just as much as _

_you need her, you may think you know what's best, Edward but you don't. Has it ever occured to _

_you that you are not the only one who misses her, has it? I just hope you know what you are_

_doing because until you come to your senses, this family will never be the same.* _Alice thought

really loud and clear, then she was gone. Edward clenched at her words and then turned around

to look at the rest of the family, standing next to the piano was a handsome looking blonde, he

had his arm around a dark haired woman with a motherly expression, they were Carlisle and

Esme. Across from them, on the other side of the room, there stood a big and i mean big guy

with dark curly hair, his name is Emmett, standing next to him was a beatuiful blonde woman,

she was known as Rosalie. "Edward, i know you are upset with Alice but she is only thinking of

you and Bella, she really cares about the 2 of you and she doesn't want to see you unhappy.

Personally i agree with her, but i am willing to respect your decision, i just don't want to see you

hurting so much." Esme said as she walked over to the young man who became her son.

"Please just think about it some more, you still have enough time."she added then she walked

out of the room. Carlisle, gave his son an encouraging smile before he followed his wife out the

door. "Well i think i'll go find Jasper for a rematch, because i swear he cheated even though he

says he didn't" Emmett said and then walked in the other direction. As soon as he was gone,

Edward headed straight for his piano, but before he could get there, the blonde haired woman

stopped him. " I know what i'm about to say is strange especially since i'm the one who had really

strong objections but i think Alice is right. Bella has done something to this family since she got

here and i think it's very good changes, i'm not going to tell you what to do but i really think you

are making a big mistake, don't lose her Edward, she could be your only chance of happiness."

Rosalie said and then she was gone. The handsome mind reader was shocked for a moment, but

then he shook himself out of it. _"If Rosalie is encouraging me to go back to Bella, maybe i should_

_rethink this through....no i can't do that...as much as i want to i just can't, it's for her own safety._

_I have to let her be." _he thought arguing with himself. As he continued to fight, Edward had no

idea that his heart was already made up, he had yet to realize it


	8. Normality, At Least For A Little Bit

**

* * *

**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter or Twilight they belong to the talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

**Once again i want to apologize if any of the characters seem oc, like I said before** **can't write like J.K Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so i'm truly sorry it they seem out of character. Also i'm still looking for a Beta Reader, so if anyone out there is a Beta Reader or knows someone please let me know. Anyway, thank you to all of you who reviewed and now on with the next chapter.**

Chapter 8: Normality, At Least For A Little Bit

It's been a week since Ginny's arrival at the Swan's home, surprisingly enough she had settled in

just fine. She manage to learn to do everything by muggle ways easliy and she even started at

the local high school with Bella, it took some getting used to, but the petite redhead managed to

do it. Now it was friday, which meant the weekend was starting again. "So do you guys have any

plans for this weekend?" Angela Weber, a friend of Bella's, asked as they walked out toward the

parking lot. "Um, not really, i was just planning on showing Ginny the town some more, you know

let her get more acquinted with it, maybe even go to Port Angeles or something." Bella answered

The other girl nodded and then turned to the redhead, " Oh, right i kind of forgot you're new

around town, i mean it seems like you have been here forever, but anyway how do you like it so

far?" Angela asked stopping in front of her car. Ginny smiled, out of all of Bella's friends, Angela

was the friendliest, and defentily one of her favorites. " It's great, everyone has been so nice and

friendly, of course there have been a few that i wanted to slap but i guess you'll always have

those wherever you go." Ginny replied. At this the other teen laughe. " That's very very true, you

should have seen Bella on her first day of school, everywhere she went people where following

her like flies to sugar, i really felt sorry for her." Angela said. Bella groaned, "Don't remind those

first few weeks were completely horrible."the brunette added. Once again both of her friends

laughed, when they calmed down Angela opened her car door "Well if you guys have a chance

why don't you stop by at First Beach on saturday, the whole gang is going to be there and it

would be really great if you two could come." She informed them. "Sure, we'll see what happens

i'll give you a call to let you know, but i sort of doubt we'll be able to go, either way have fun for

us just in case." Bella replied. Angela nodded at this, she said goodbye to Ginny and then drove

off. Finally, the 2 girls got in the truck and took off. along the way, the pretty redhead couldn't

help noticed how green the trees were in Forks, she was about to comment when a flash of red

caught her eye."Ginny, are you all right, Gin? Bella asked concern in her voice. Ginny shook her

head. _"I must be seeing things, there's no possible way someone can be following us on foot."_

she tought, then focused back on the conversation they were having. " Sorry, i must have dozed

off a bit, what where you saying." The redhead asked. "I was just asking if you wanted to go

down to the beach, i mean i'm not in the mood but if you are, Are you sure you're fine?" Bella

replied once again voice filled with concern. Ginny grinned " I'm fine, really i was just spaced out

for a minute, nothing to be concern about, but anyway yeah, i'm not in the mood to go to the

beach either, i really don't want to have to deal with Mike or Lauren, at least not till monday."

The brunette studied her for a miute, then satsified with what she saw she, nodded and grinned

as well, " Yeah i know what you mean, those two are not the funnest people to be around, oh will

we'll figured out what to do, this weekend." Bella said as she drove up to the house. As soom as

they stepped into the house, Charlie greeted them." Hey girls, how was school?" he asked them

standing in the doorway, with his uniform on. "It was good, i mean we got a ton a homework but

other than that it wasn't to bad."Bella answered, placing her back pack on the couch. Her father

nodded at them, "Well good luck with that, anyway i'm heading off to the station, but before i go

Ginny, i just got this letter for you. I think it might be from your brother Bill." Charlie, said as he

handed the youngest weasley a note. Immediatly, she grabbed it and began to read

**Dear Gin-Gin,**

**If you are reading this, then the owl arrived safe and sound, now i'm not going to give**

**you too many details just in case this letter is intercepted so i'm really sorry if it's not**

**enough information. First of all everyone is safe and sound, we all managed to go into**

**hiding really well, so you can quit worrying, Second Mum and Dad send their love and **

**third of all, i just recevied a message from the Golden Trio. No need to worry about them**

**they are safe where they are at, they will contact us when they can. That's all for now,**

**please stay safe and remember we love you. Miss you very much.**

**Bill**

When Ginny was done reading she looked up, to her surprise, it was only Bella who was there.

_"Charlie must have left when i was reading the letter."_ she thought, then handed the letter over to

the other girl. Bella took it and began to read it, as soon as she was done, she went hug the

redhead."I'm so happy for you." was all she said. They stayed liked that for a few minutes,

finally the went upstairs to work on their homework. Ginny, feeling alot better than she had

ahwile ago, her heart light and her worries pushed aside for a little bit.


	9. Awaiting Vengence

**

* * *

**

First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I really enjoy hearing what you think about this story and it gives me courage to keep posting more chapters. Keep up the good work and don't forget to review.

**Disclamier: I said it once and i'll say it again, i DON'T own anything from the Harry Potter or Twilight world. The only thing that belongs to me is Alexia, other than that nothing else.**

**Oh and Alexia isn't a major character, she is only visting but will disappear in the next chapter. **

Chapter 9: Awaiting Vengence

"Why are we still here? It's obvious he doesn't care about her, if he did he would be close by, i

thought the whole point to your revenge was to get him where it hurts most and obviously, she

no longer matters, so why even bother?." a beautiful woman, with long black hair and ice blue

eyes, said boredly. The person, the woman was talking to turned around, her wild eyes scanning

the other's face, then she began to grin. "Oh, she does matter to him, he is just being stubborn.

clearly, he thinks he can protect her by being away from her, but poor idiot, that is never going to

work. I am going to get her and then...we'll be even. Edward Cullen, is going to pay for killing

James, and what better way then to do it, by taking sweet little Bella's life away." Victoria replied.

Her companion, continued to stare at her, finally she nodded. "Clearly, you know Edward Cullen,

better than i thought, but if you know he is still in love with this girl and only left her to protect

her, why haven't you attack yet? What are you waiting for.?" The black haired vampire asked

leaning back against the couch. Victoria smirked, making her wild eyes, even more wilder and

more dangerous. "I'm waiting for the right moment Alexia, things have to go as plan i cannot

mess this up, besides haven't you heard, all good things come with time and maybe if i get lucky

Cullen will return to see his beloved lying on the floor in the pool of her own blood." Victoria

replied laughing. Alexia, shook her head, ever since the death of James, Victoria had become

insane with rage and grieve. There was nothing more dangerous than a vengeful mad vampire,

she pity Cullen and the Swan girl, she really did, but there was no way she would go up against

the crazy woman, not if she wanted to live. "Well it seems you thought things through, but what

are you going to do about the girl's father and the little redhead who is always with her, surely

you don't want to expose our kind to the humans or do you.?" Alexia said. The orange haired

vampire, just continued to laugh and dance around the room. "I could careless about the humans

but if they are with her at the moment i decided to attack, then they will die with her. If they arent

then their lives are spared, i'm not going to let anyone or anything get in my way, and that

includes pestering humans." Victoria replied in a dangerous tone. Alexia nodded as if she

thought the plan was a great idea, satisfied with this Victoria eyes glinted with hunger, " Will now

that it has all been said, i'm famished, let us go hunting, hopefully we'll find something good."


	10. Tender Moments and Visions

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in either the Harry Potter world or the Twilight world, the only thing i do own is Alexia.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, i really really appreciate it**

**Also i want to apologize in advance, i am no J.K Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so their characters won't be the same way as they are in the book, i'm going to try my hardest but it is impossible. So I'm really sorry in advance.**

Chapter 10: Tender Moments and Visions

"I don't care what he says, Bella needs him just as much as he needs her. Why can't he see that.

why does he have to be so thickheaded? Sometimes i wish i had the power to control minds then

maybe i could finally end all this madness." Alice said as she paced around in her room. Jasper,

who had the power to control emotions, tried to calmed her down but it was no use and he knew

it. "Alice, as much as we want to we can't force Edward to do anything, it is his decision and we

need to respect it, as much as i agree with you that he is being very stupid, we have to accept it."

the handsome blond haired vampire said. The small pixie glared at her husband, she knew he

he was right but she wasn't going to accept it, she was very determined to get her brother and

best friend back together and there was no force on Earth that was going to stop her. "Fine don't

help me then, but don't expect me to sit around and do nothing, one way or another i am going

to make Edward see reason and you better not even try to stop me." Alice replied crossing her

arms stubbornly. Seeing her like this Jasper had to smile, then he crossed the room and pulled

her into his arms, at first the little pixie resisted, then she gave in. "Of course i wouldn't dream of

trying to stop you, i know how dangerous that can be, besides you are only trying to help the

people you care about and i admire that." He said holding her tightly. Alice smiled and then gave

him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Jazzy I'm glad you see it that way, I love you so much, i don't

know what i would do without you." She said. Jasper shook his head, "I think you would have

been alright, it's me that i would have been more worried about, after all i am who i am today

because of you. I thank god everyday that he gave you that vision about us."he replied and then

leaned in to give her a slow but passionate kiss, one full of love and respect. After a few minutes

they pulled apart, Alice looked up at her husband with a huge smile on her face, she was about

to say something, when all of a sudden her face became blank. Instantly, Jasper knew she was

having a vision, so he held her tight. A few minutes later, the vision ended and Alice returned to

normal, she looked completely paler than normal. Right away, Jasper knew something was

wrong. "Alice, what is it? What did you see?" He asked full of concern. The small pixie looked

at him with scared eyes. "We need to find Edward now, Victoria is after Bella and another girl,

we have to get to Forks right away."she answered gravelly


	11. Plans

**

* * *

**

In this chapter we go back to see what the Trio is up to

**Disclaimer: Do i really have to continue to put this up? all right, whatever, i don't own either Harry Potter of Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Plans

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND? haven't you been reading the news, Hogwarts is

surrounded by Death Eaters, how in hell do you expect us to sneak in without being noticed? i

mean come on Harry have some common sense." Ron exclaimed as he paced up and down.

It has been a couple of weeks since we last left the trio and they have managed to find out that

the last unknown Horcrux was indeed in Hogwarts. That definitely made things more difficult.

"Look Ron, I know that it's crazy but we have to do it, You-Know-Who suspects what we are

doing and he is going to check on the others, which means we don't have alot of time, we really

have to start coming up with plans to sneak in and we have to do it tonight, otherwise it might be

to late." Harry replied as looked at his friend, who was now staring into the fire. Hermione, who

had not said anything during the discussion, looked up and sighed." I know you want to do this

tonight and i can see why, but we really have to plan this well. Unlike the other Horcruxs we have

taken, this one and the other two might be the hardest yet, we can't go rushing in, we need to be

smart." she said softly. Ron shook his head. " We know we have to be smart Herms, but like you

said time is a factor, as much as i hate this, Harry is right we need to sneak in and as soon as

possible, the question is how?" the redhead replied, starting his pacing up again. There was

silence for a few minutes, finally Harry spoke up." In order for us to know how to get in, we need

to know what kind of spells and charms they have on the area, so maybe we should go into

Hogsmede under the cloak and observe." he suggested. Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah,

that's a good idea and maybe we can also see how many Death idiots are in the area, so we

can at least have some idea as to what we are up against, you know check out to see how many

are out by themselves, how many go together, where they are guarding, that sort of stuff. "Ron

added. Harry nodded as well and then they both turned to look at Hermione, who had been

quiet through this plan. She sighed. "Well there's nothing else we can do until we have enough

information, and even if i didn't agree with this plan i know you two morons, would still go

through with it, so alright count me in." the brunette replied as she got up and headed in the

direction of the village. The two boys grinned at each other, until they realized that she had

insulted them, with an exclamation of "Hey", they followed after her.


	12. Ambushed

* * *

**Again i just want to apologize to you all, if the HP characters and the Twilight characters are OC, i am not J.k Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so i can't write exactly like them. I will TRY to keep the characters the way they are supposed to be, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 12: Ambushed

"Wow, Bella, Port Angeles was everything I'd hope for, thanks again for bringing me here" Ginny

exclaimed happily, as they drove back to town. Bella smiled "It was no problem at all besides i

figured you would be getting bored with Forks, so why not try something new." She replied. The

redhead just grinned back then turned to look out the window, it was pretty late, but thankfully

there wasn't any traffic." So do you think Charlie's waiting up for us?"She asked. Bella shook her

head," I called him before we left to let him know we were going to be a bit late, but he didn't

seem surprise, instead he just told me to let him know when we got there." the brunette

answered. Ginny shrugged, and murmured "Parents", which caused both girls to laugh. once

they settled down, they turned on the radio and began to sing along to the words. As they

continued to have fun, they didn't noticed someone had stepped on to the road until it was too

late. "OH MY GOD BELLA LOOK OUT." Ginny yelled, Bella managed to move the truck around

but it struck a tree instead. As soon as they could move, the two girls got out slowly, both of them

shaking." Ar-Ar-Are you all right?" Bella asked. The redhead looked down at herself, and noticed

she had a couple of cuts from where the glass flew." I have a few scratches, but nothing live

dangering, and you?" she replied. The other teen nodded "Same" she said then began to look

around the area, for the person she almost hit, at least she thought it was a person. When there

was no sign of anyone, the brunette turned to look at her truck, she sighed. " I guess we better

go find someone to help us, because it looks like my truck wasn't as lucky as we were." Bella

said as she started to head toward the road, Ginny nodded and followed behind. But before they

could even take a step forward someone blocked them from moving. "Don't worry about your

truck, because you're not that much lucky either." and then a redhead woman stepped out into

their view, a woman that Bella knew very will and her heart started to pound fast, she knew what

the insane vampire was here for and that scared her. "Victoria...what...what an unexpected

surprise?"she said, calmly or at least she hoped it sounded calm. The female vampire smirked

slightly "I bet it is, you know Bella it's been awhile since we last saw each other and i think it's

time i got what was owed." she said growing closer and closer. Ginny, who had been silent,

realized who and what Victoria was, stood up. "And what if i may ask, do you feel is owed to

you?"She asked. The other woman turned to look at her with those wild eyes that would scare a

normal human being, but Ginny was a Weasley, so she didn't back down. Victoria smirked once

again." Ah you must be Ginny, it's a shame you had to be caught in all of this, but I'm afraid i

won't be able to let you go, after all i can't let you spill my little secret now can't." The vampire

replied. Bella immediately moved over to the other girl." Look i know you are upset about what

happened to James but Edward is no longer here, as a matter fact he doesn't even care about

what happens to me, so why come here? it's just a waste of time." The brunette said hoping to

stall her. At this comment Victoria began to laugh a high pitched laugh that almost reminded

Ginny of Bellatrix Lestrange._"Somehow i get the feeling they would get along great"_ she thought

then began to listen once more. "You must be a real idiot girl, of course Edward still cares about

you, the only reason he broke up with you, was to protect you from me, poor idiot, he didn't

realize that i would figure it out, so he left you here unprotected. Which is really unwise because

now you and Ginny are going to die, a mate for a mate." Victoria snarled, now looking more like

an animal than a human. Bella, knew it would be pointless to run since, vampires were super fast

instead she closed her eyes getting ready for the attack. _"Mom, Charlie, I'm so very sorry, love _

_you guys, Edward, Edward I love you and i always will."_she thought, just when she thought

Victoria was going to attack, Ginny had taken her wand from her pocket, immediately she pointed

it toward the crazy woman. "STUIPFIED" She yelled. The blast made impact and the vampire

was knocked away from Bella, the redhead instantly ran to her. "Come on Bella, i don't know how

effective the spell is against vampires, we need to get away now." She said. Bella didn't need to

be told twice and soon they began to run. They ran for about 15 minutes when Victoria finally

'caught up with them, she snarled at Ginny, "You little Bitch," she said and then knocked her

down. "I don't know what you did but it didn't work and now you only got me angry, tsk tsk tsk, oh

will it's never going to happen again." then she turned back to Bella. " Now where were we, oh

yes, i believe we were here." The red haired vampire said as she grabbed the other teen by

the neck. Ginny, who was fighting not to lose conscious, watch in horror. _"Bella!! somebody,please_

_help us"_ the redhead cried out in her head


	13. The Rescue

**

* * *

******

**I'm not much of an action writer, so I'm sorry if this is disappoints anybody, anyway like always i don' own either Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Rescue

_"Oh No, Bella!!!! Somebody please help us,."_ A voice that Edward had never heard entered his

head, immediately he knew were to go. He looked over at his family." I'm going up ahead they are

not too far from here, get there as soon as you can." He said and then before anyone could say

anything he moved faster then he had ever had before. _"Bella I'm coming, just a little bit longer,_

_I'm sorry love, I'm sorry for not being there to protect you, i should never have left you."_ he thought

and then continued to run with even more speed. A couple of minutes later, Edward arrived in

time to see Victoria struck down a small redhead and then lunging toward Bella. Instantly he

growled and rushed at her pulling her off of the girl he loved, he send her flying away. This gave

him time to look at the teen he left behind. " Bella are you all right?" He asked concern written

over him. Bella, who looked completely shaken, looked over at her handsome rescuer surprise

in her eyes and relive at the same time. She nodded "I'm fine, just a few scratches but other then

that I'm in good shape." She answered. Edward, nodded then turned to look over at Victoria who

looked like a wild animal going to attack, Bella knew what was going to happen and began to

move away. As the two vampires began to fight, she looked around until she finally found the

small figure she had been looking for, instantly she made her way over, careful to avoid the

attention of Victoria. "Ginny, Ginny are you all right? Please say you are all right?" The teen said

as she kneeled next to her redheaded cousin. There was silence for a few minutes but finally she

started to move."I'm fine, but i think I'm going to get a killer headache in the morning...now

what's going on?" Ginny answered as she began to sit up. Then she noticed the battle going on,

"OK never mind." it was at that moment that six more vampires appeared from out of nowhere,

three of them were males and three of them were females, the males went to help Edward out,

while the females headed straight for them, one of them a small pixie like creature, rushed over

to Bella and gave her a big hug." Oh Bella, i'm so glad we got here in time, i had a vision about

Victoria attacking you and Ginny, and i was afraid we weren't going to make it. I told Edward that

it was a mistake to leave you but the idiot thought he was protecting you. Oh Bella i'm so sorry,

can you ever forgive me?" she asked. The brunette smiled at her. " Of course i can, Alice as a

matter of fact it's forgotten." she replied hugging her friend back. Once they pulled apart, the

dark haired girl turned to look at the Ginny with a bright smile that sort of made the redhead

cautious."You must be Ginny, i can already tell we are going to be the best of friends, oh i can't

wait to get to know each other, we are going to be like sisters. oh and we can even go shopping."

Alice said happily. Esme who had been silent stepped forward. " Alice maybe now is now the

right time, i think Edward would like for us to take the girls to a safer place." She said in a

motherly tone. Once again the pixie nodded and grabbed Bella, while Esme grabbed Ginny.

Then they took off with inhuman speed leaving the boys to deal with Victoria.


	14. Looking For Information

**

* * *

****In this next chapter we go back to the trio and see what they find out, remember this is set during Deathly Hallows, so expect everything to be completely different, somethings are going to stay the same but other than that everything is AU.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, i don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter or Twilight, i wish i did but im not as creative as J.K or Stephanie.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Looking For Information

"I can't believe we didn't see it before, of course, it has to be Ravenclaws diadem, i mean what

else, could it be. No one has seen it for centuries, but Voldemort must have found it somehow.

That's it, that's one of the Horcruxes." Harry exclamied as he jumped up and began to pace

around, while the other two watched. "Although i usually tell you not to jump to conclusions, it

does make sense, but how do we know for sure? We need to speak to someone who might know

something about the Ravenclaws. Perhaps we should talk to Professor Flitwick, after all he is the

head of house, he's bound to know something." Hermione replied as she watched the fire burn.

Harry gave it a thought but Ron shook his head."That's a good idea but i really doubt Flitwick

would know something, i mean come on if he did, he would have told someone, and i bet a

million Galleons that the someone would have been Dumbledore. No we have to talk to

someone else." He said thoughtfully. Hermione looked like she was about to argue, but then she

sighed and nodded. "You are right Ronald, If Flitwick did know something Dumbledore would

have been able to pass the information to Harry, making things a bit easier. I guess we can

scratch that idea off." The bushy haired girl said disappointed. Harry,who had been quiet for the

past few minutes spoke up "What about Ravenclaw's ghost, i mean she has been around for

ages, she might know something?" No one said anything for a few seconds finally both Hermione

and Ron jumped up. " Of course why didn't i think of that, The Grey Lady has been a Hogwarts

for centuries, if anyone would know anything it would be her. We have to speak to her at once?

Hermione said anxiously and hopeful. Ron nodded in agreement. "Right, now that we have some

idea of what the next Horcrux might be and who might be able to help us, all we need to do is

figure out how to get into Hogwarts, and as we know it won't be easy." Harry replied. At this Ron

grinned. "Mate, things haven't been easy since we've met you, but we somehow manage to get it

all right, this will be the same way. We just need to think." He said encouragingly. "Ronald's right

Harry, now come on let's sit down and think of a way that we can sneak into Hogwarts, without

one of us dying or getting hurt." The brunette said as she started to come up with plans. The two

boys looked at each other once more, before sitting down to help her.


	15. Reunited

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I'm not making any money out of this, i am just doing this for fun.**

**I just want to thank all my wonderful reviewers, without you I wouldn't have had the courage to put up this story in the first place. So as a thank you I have decided not to wait and put up the next chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Remembed don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Reunited

Ginny, who was so used to the speed of broomsticks, felt exhilarated she would have grinned if

she could instead she turned to look at Bella, who unlike the small redhead looked like she was

going to be sick at any moment. Ginny felt a pang of sympathy for her and was about to say

something when all of a sudden they came to a stop, feeling like she was being put down, the

teen steady herself. "God, Alice couldn't you have been a bit more gentle, i think I'm going to

throw up.' Bella exclamied as she knelt down on the floor. The small dark haired girl looked down

at her nervously. "Sorry, Bella, i kind of forgot how you hate to travel this way." she said. The

brunette smiled as she stood up and went over to her friend. "It's alright Alice, I guess i just need

to build up a stronger stomach, besides we were trying to get away from Victoria so it was

necessary." Bella replied, then after all couple of minutes the two girls hugged each other. Ginny

looked on awkwardly, she stood that way for a bit until, Esme noticed her discomfort. She smiled

at the young girl. "Hello there, you must be Ginny, I am Esme Cullen. I know you might have

questions for us, but we will explain when the boys get back." she said. The young witch looked

over at her and shook her head. "Actually I don't, Bella told me everything, don't worry I won't tell

anyone, although were I come your secret is no secret. Your kind exists in plain sight." she

replied. Both Esme and Rosalie, looked shocked and confused, finally the blond haired beauty

stepped forward "What do you mean by that? and Why aren't you running off, screaming? she

asked suspiciously. The small redhead shook her head "I"ll explain when the rest of your family

come back, it will be alot easier that way, not to mention I won't have to explain it twice because

trust me, what i have to say is going to be a long story." Ginny replied as she looked around

Rosalie, looked like she wanted to argue, but at that moment Alice stepped in. "Give it a

rest Rose, she's not lying besides she's Bella's cousin we can trust her." The pixie like vampire

said as both she and Bella approached the group. Esme smiled "Of course we can, anyone who

is trusted by Bella can certainly be trusted by us as well." she said in a motherly tone. The

brunette smiled back and then she was pulled into a hug by the dark haired women." Oh Bella

i'm so relived to see you safe and sound, when Alice told us her vision, I was so worried we

weren't going to make it. I don't know what any of us, especially Edward, would have done if that

were the case. I am so happy that you weren't hurt. We missed you so much." Esme said finally

letting the teen girl go. Bella continue to smile. " I"ve missed you guys to Esme." she replied and

then turned to look at the blonde haired vampire." Even you Rosalie."she added. The vampire

cracked a small smile before her face became emotionless once again. There was silence for a

few minutes when suddenly Alice began to jump up and down with a huge smile on her face."Ok

it's done, the boys well be here in just a few seconds." she said happily. And she was right

because as soon as those words left her mouth Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward appeared.

all of them looking like they were never in a fight. Immedialy, Edward's eyes met up with Bella's

and he instantly went over to her side and pulled her into his arms. The brunette was confused

but she gave in and leaned her head on his shoulder, this was what she had missed.


	16. Dreaming, Introductions, and Explanation

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Also i suck at thinking up spells so I'm sorry if my idea sounds so stupid, i was just thinking of anything and that was the first thing that popped into my head. One more thing I'm sorry if everyone is oc but i can't write like Stephanie Meyer or J.K Rowling, so the characters might act different.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Dreaming, Introductions, and Explanations

As soon as they got rid of Victoria, Edward instantly sped toward the house, the other three

following behind him. He was relived to see Bella with no harm done, except for a few scratches

but even then he had to make sure. "Are you all right? Did Victoria manage to hurt you more

than what you appeared?" he asked as he pulled away from the hug, in order to inspect her. The

teen shook her head "I'm fine, just a bit shocked but fine, Edward what are you doing here? Last

time i checked you didn't want to be around me, so why the sudden changed?" Bella asked

confusion written all over her face. Edward, himself felt confused, until he realized what she was

talking about. He looked her directly in the eyes " Bella, you silly girl, has it ever occurred to you

that the things i said in the forest that night, was to protect you? That I thought it would be better

for you if I wasn't around so I told you those things so you would let me go. Bella, I love you, I

always have and always will, I am sorry for all the hurt I put you through but I was only thinking

of your safety. I couldn't bear to live if anything happen to you." he explained with desperation

written in his eyes.

Bella couldn't believe it, this was a dream she had to be dreaming, at any

moment now she was going to wake up and she was going to find that none of this had

happened, that it's just wishful thinking. So she closed her eyes and then opened them, only to

find that the handsome mind reader was still in front of her, she did it it again and again, until

finally Ginny, who had been watching from afar, sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Oh

for Merlin's sake Bella, you are not dreaming, this is real, he is standing right in front of and

everything we went through right now, really did happen. Now stop being bloody stubborn and

kiss him already, geeze and I thought Ron was thick headed, he's nothing compare to you." The

redhead exclaimed frustrated and at the same time happy for her friend. All the Cullens, including

Edward, were looking at her. Ginny noticed this and rolled her eyes. "Oh like you all weren't

thinking it, now hurry up so we can get this drama fest over with already." she said as she crossed

her arms against her chest. No one said anything for a few minutes, then Emmett began to laugh

"I don't know who you are, shorty, but I like you." he said and then turned to look over at the

couple. "Yo, red's right, come on now kiss and make up" he yelled. Edward glared at him before

turning back to Bella. " So do you still think you are dreaming?" he asked. Bella shook her head

"After hearing that, I know I'm not dreaming." she replied, then with that she threw herself back

into the love of her life's arms. Edward, instantly wrapped his arms around her and then pulled

her face up in order to give her a kiss

. As the couple reunited, you could her cheering going on in the background,

even Rosalie had a smile on her face. Finally, after a few minutes the two

lovers pulled apart and began to walk to where their friends and family stood. " Come on there's

someone I want you to meet." Bella said as she lead him to where the small redhead was

standing. "Edward this is my cousin and my best friend, Ginny Weasley, Ginny this is Edward"

she said. Ginny grinned." Hi Edward, it's nice to finally meet you, Bells has told me alot about

you" she said in her sweetest voice, but in her mind it went something like this _"If you ever hurt _

_my cousin again, vampire or no vampire, going I'm to make sure you regret it and believe me i can _

_make it happen." _The mind reader was surprise at this thought but then nodded his head. Bella

looked confused. " What, what's going on?" She asked. Ginny, just shook her head, "Oh nothing

you need to worry about Bells, nothing at all, now aren't you going to introduce me to everyone

else or am i going to have to guess" she replied in an innocent tone the made Bella looked at her

suspiciously, finally she decide she didn't want to know and then began to introduce all the

Cullens.

When they were done Rosalie, spoke up "So are you going to tell us what you meant

earlier or are we going to have to guess?" she said sarcastically. Both Esme and Edward glared

at her, but she ignored them, as usual. The small redhead nodded and then began "OK well

there's no easy way of saying this so I'll just blurt it out...I'm a witch. I come from a magical world

that is hidden from mug-people and in my world vampires can go out and about without having to

pretend they are something their not." Ginny said bluntly. Whatever it was the Cullens had

expected to hear it defentily wasn't this, there was silence for a few minutes when finally Emmett

spoke up. " You're kidding right? I mean witches can't be really that's not possible." he exclaimed

Ginny rose an eyebrow "Just like vampires can't be possible?" she asked. Alice, jumped up and

down with excitement." Well I don't find it hard to believe, as a matter of fact I know it's the truth,

come on Ginny, show us a spell, let them see that you are telling the truth, even though i already

know it is and so does Edward?" The small pixie like girl said happily. The redhead nodded "All

right, just let me think a minute" and then she began to walk around finally she knew what she

was going to use, taking out her wand she pointed it at the table and said "**Transformus**

**Lionus" **it instantly turned into a lion. Everyone was so surprise, that they all jumped back,

seeing that they no longer doubted her, Ginny made the lion disappeared. "I hope that

convinced you, otherwise I'm losing my touch." The small redhead said and then went to sit next

to Bella, who had a huge smile on her face. There was silence for a few minutes, but Emmett

(like always) broke it first. "Whoa, that was so cool, do something else?".


	17. Does Charlie Know?

**Disclamier: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter or Twilight world, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I just want to apologize for any of the actions scenes that i may have in this story. I'm not really good with writing those, so any action scenes i have are going to be done quickly. Sorry if you are not satisfied but everyone has their weaknesses and that is mine.**

Chapter 17: Does Charlie Know?

Ginny was having a great time showing The Cullens different spells, she especially enjoyed

watching Rosalie's face when she turned Emmett into a giant ape, it was priceless. Everyone

was having a great time, when Bella finally realized the time. "Shit Gin, we were supposed to be

home hours ago, Charlie is probaly freaking out right now." the teen exclaimed as she pushed

herself away from Edward's arms. The small redhead who was about to cast another spell looked

at her watch and jumped up from the couch as well, she looked over at Bella. " Freaking out is

not the word i'm looking for, he's probaly in a full out panic mode. I wouldn't be surprise if he has

the whole police force out looking for us, hell he might even have the neighboring towns out

there" Ginny replied as she walked over to the other girl. Edward put his arm around the brunette

"If that's the case, which knowing Charlie, it is. It won't be long before someone finds the truck

and sees the damage, we better get the two of you home as soon as possible." he said as he

made his way to the door, the two girls following him. "But how are we going to explain the

damage done to the truck, I mean I really doubt he's going to buy the whole accident thing,

especially not with that kind of damage" Bella asked. Immediatly, Edward stopped heading

toward the door as he turned around to look at the entire family, no one had a solution, not even

Alice. Finally, Ginny sighed. " Maybe it's time you tell him the truth, I mean Charlie is a wizard he

should have learned about vampires from his magic school. It's more than likely he already

knows your secret." The redhead replied simply. Bella shook her head, "That sounds possible,

but how can we be sure, I mean if he knew about Edward and the rest of the Cullens then why

didn't he try to stop me from dating Edward." She asked. Emmett nodded "Yeah I mean having

your teenage daughter dating a bloodsucking mind reader isn't exactly daddy's idea of a dream

come true, is it?" he commented ignoring Edward's glare. Rosalie nodded in agreement. " And if

Charlie knew, wouldn't you know about it? I mean you can read thoughts." The blonde haired

beauty asked as she looked over at the handsome vampire. " She's right there is no way Charlie

would have been able to keep anything hidden without me knowing." Edward replied. Ginny

nodded in agreement " True, everything you all just said is true, but Charlie is no normal human

remember. He's a wizard he can accept things more easily. Bella, I think that he let you date

Edward because he saw that it made you happy, plus he must have known that he and the rest

of The Cullens drink only animal blood, so he was ok with it. Edward, just because you hear his

thoughts it doesn't mean you can hear ALL of them. Wizards have away to block people from

entering their minds, it's called occlumency." Ginny argue back. No one said anything after

hearing that arguement, finally Bella sighed. " I guess we will just find out when we get there

won't we." The brunette said. Edward nodded "It looks that way, come on I'll take you two home."

he replied heading out the door once again. The two girls looked at each other and then began to

followed him, before they could get into the car however, Alice came running after them followed

by Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme." What are you doing?" Edward asked. As they

got into several different cars. Emmett grinned "You didn't think we were going to miss out on all

the fun, did you? I mean come on if Charlie doesn't know about us then I want to be there to see

his reaction when you do tell him the truth." he replied as he got into his jeep. " As for me, I really

can't sit here and wait for news so that's why i'm calling along." Alice said from the backseat of

the jeep. Edward sighed, he knew there was no arguing with them, so instead he opened the

Volvo's door and got in. Bella, who was in the passenger seat, turned around to look at Ginny.

"You might want to put your seatbelt on, vampires aren't known for being the safest drivers

around." The teen said as she buckled up. Edward chuckled. "I'm not that bad, besides it's not

my fault you don't like speed the way we do." he replied. Ginny watched in amusement but did

as Bella told her and put her seatbelt on.

A couple of minutes later they arrive at The Swan's home, Bella looked a bit sick but Ginny

looked like she had the time of her life. " Oh wow, that was so much fun, I don't see why you are

complaining Bells, Edward's driving seems fine to me." she commented with a huge grin on her

face. The brunette just glared at her, while her boyfriend looked at them with amusement. " You

are insane completely insane, no normal human would find that fun." Bella replied. Once again

Ginny grinned. "Well i'm no normal human remember, besides when you spend alot of time

playing quidditch, well nothing else is a big deal" she said happily. The brunette just shook her

head, then she turned to go into the house, Edward who could tell she was a bit nervous, took

her hand in his and gave her a smile that always made her melt.

They entered the house followed by the small redhead, the rest of the Cullens decided to

wait outside (much to the disappointment of Emmett). "Dad, we're home" Bella called as they

walked into the living room immediately, Charlie appeared. "Bella, Ginny are you two all right?

I was getting very worried about the two of you. I saw the truck are you ok?" he asked as he

looked over at the two teens making sure that there were no serious injuries. Bella gave him a

reassuring smile as she moved away from Edward. "Dad we're fine, maybe a few scratches but

nothing too serious." she replied. The police chief sighed in relief and then took a seat on the

armchair. "Well I'm really glad to hear that and as much as I would love to know what happen

and why the vampires are back, I'm afraid we are goin to leave that for later." he said as he

looked from Ginny to Bella and finally to Edward. The couple looked surprised but the small

redhead had a knowing smirk on her face. The brunette looked over at the older man. "So Ginny

was right you do know? But why didn't you ever sat anything.?" she asked. Charlie shrugged.

"It never really came up, but as much as I would love to have this conversation with you, I really

can't. I have some news for Ginny, news that can't wait." he answered. Immediately, the young

witch looked over at him. "News, what kind of news?" she asked. The older man didn't say

anything instead he took out a piece of parachment from his pocket, then he gave it to her.

"News that I think you should read for yourself."


	18. Room Of Requirement and Getting Ready

**

* * *

**

**Ok now we are going back to the trio, sorry for those who wanted to know what was in the letter, that is going to be the next chapter I promise**.

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Harry Potter and Twilight, that is only wishful thinking. J.k Rowling and Stephanie Meyer created those worlds and they are the only ones who have rights to anything about them.**

**I just want to thank everyone who took the time to review, I'm not the best writer in the world but i still appreciate the fact that you are interest in reading this story. I'm trying to make the characters as close to the books as a I can, but I make no promises. Anyway, here is the next chapter, now I know I told you this before but I'm going to tell you again, this is during Deathly Hallows but everything is going to be different so its technically an AU, if you have any problems with this then i'm sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Room Of Requirement and Getting Ready.

"I can't believe those idiots fell for it, they must be related to Crabbe and Goyle, I mean how

thick can you get." Ron said as he, Harry, and Hermione walked past the two unconcious Death

Eaters who were now lying on the floor. "Shh Ronald, do you want everyone to know we are here

keep your voice down." Hermione scolded him. The redhead was about to reply to that when the

messy hair teen stepped in. "All right you two we don't have enough time for your lovers quarral,

we need to concentrate and think of the place were Ravenclaw's diadem could be, so think"

he said as he made sure that the coast was clear. Hermione, who had a pink tinge on her cheeks

huffed, " Well that's exactly what we should have been doing before coming in here like this

without so much as a plan, I mean really Harry I know we are in a hurry but we shouldn't be so

reckless about this. The whole wizarding world is counting on us and we really can't afford to be

caught." The brunette lectured. To her surprise neither Harry nor Ron were paying any attention

to her, they were to busy discussing the places that Voldemort could have hidden the Diadem at.

Finally, she sighed and joined in. " Well wherever Tom hid it, we know for a fact it can't be very

obvious, he had to put it in a place where no one would notice it or where no one would think of

looking for it. Which means that we can scratch some of those places you two suggested off."

Hermione added. Both boys stayed quiet for a minute, until finally Ron looked up, he immediately

began to bounce around, the other two looked over at him like he was insane. Finally realizing

he had gotten his friends attention, he calmed down a bit, or at least enough were he can tell

them what was going on. " Ok so you said it had to be a place where no one would notice or

think of, right? Well then it should be obvious, the place where the Diadem is should be in the

Room of Requirement. I mean that room can hide anything and it's always surrounded by alot of

junk.." Ron answered excitdly. At first neither Harry or Hermione said anything, finally the two

began to jump for joy, but then they realize were they where and immediately stop, although they

still had large grins on their faces. " Ron you are a genius, mate, I wonder why we didn't think

about it in the first place." Harry said happily as he clapped his best friend in the back. Hermione

on the otherhand, kissed him on the lips, they stayed liked that for a few minutes until they finally

broke apart. Both of them were red in the face but neither of them cared, they both had grins on

their faces. "Man if that's what I get for being right, then I'm going to have to try harder to be right

all the time." Ron commented. Harry shook his head, he was very happy for his friends. _"It's _

_about bloody time, can't wait to tell Gin about this, she's going to be really happy about this_

_especially since she won the bet."_he thought. Then concentrate on the task at hand. " Ok let's go

to the Room Of Requirement." Harry said and then took out the cloak, covering all three of them

they headed straigt toward the corridor that held the place where Voldemort's soul was in. Just as

they took out the cloak and where about to walk in, at that moment three Death Eaters appeared.

Immediately the trio looked at each other, then they began to shoot off spells, they knew at this

moment that the war was going to end that night. Just as more Death Eaters came running in,

the professors of hogwarts as well as Dumbledore's Army appeared, within minutes they had

taken the Death Eaters down. Harry looked at all of them, then turned to his head of house

"Look Professor, we don't have time to explain all you need to know is that you have to get

everyone ready. Tonight is going to be the night the war ends, Voldmort is on his way now.

Please alert The Order." Harry informed her. McGonagall nodded " Yes Mr. Potter, I agree

with you, the war must end tonight. We well get everyone ready, those who are underage will be

evacuate and those who are of age and wish to stay in fight may. Now all of you, head straight to

the great hall. Heads Of Houses go and get the rest of the students and meet us int he Great

Hall". Minerva McGonagall shouted out orders. Immediately everyone went to do as they were

told. Most of the Professors, began to set up protection around the school, as this was going on

the professor turned to look at the Trio. " While we are doing this you three finish what you are

supposed to be doing, we are counting on you." she said with hope in her eyes. The ex students

nodded and then turned around and let.


	19. News From Home

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Harry Potter world or the Twilight world, they both belong to the creative and talent, J. K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I just want to thank everyone who review, I really tried my best with this one, I'm sorry if it's not up to standards. But either way don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 19: News From Home

Ginny stare at Charlie's hand for a few minutes before she took the parachment from him.

"When did it get here?" she asked. "About an hour ago, but I suggest you read it before you ask

anymore questions, this is a very important letter, probably the most important one we have

gotten" Charlie answered as he looked over at the redheaded teen. Bella noticed that her father

had a very serious expression, an expression he only used for work, immediately she began to

feel nervous for Ginny. Edward must have noticed because he instantly wrapped his arm around

her, the brunette looked up to him, he gave her an encouraging smile, she smiled back before

looking over at her cousin. "Go on Ginny, read it." Bella said. The youngest Weasley looked up

and then nodded taking a deep breathe she slowly unfolded the paper and began to read it aloud

**Dear Charlie,**

**At this precise moment, my family and I, as well as many others **

**from The Order are making our way to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm **

**afraid that this is it, this is the moment we have been both fearing and waiting for. I just**

**want to thank you for everything that you have done for us, Molly and I are forever in your **

**debt. I don't know if we will make it through, but that's just a chance we must take in \**

**order for future generations to be able to live a life of freedom. Please give our love to our **

**Ginny and make sure she knows how much her mother and I are proud of her. She means**

**everything to us, as well as all of her brothers. Once again thank you so much Charlie, **

**you have been a truly good friend, one in which we can never replace. Merlin's blessings **

**to you and your daughter, Isabella. Take care and hopefully, if we come out of this **

**unharmed, we will be reunited with you and Ginny, and get to finally meet this wonderful **

**daughter of yours.**

**Arthur Weasley**

As soon as Ginny finished reading, she collapsed on the floor tears streaming down her face,

Bella immediately rushed over to her. No one said anything for a few minutes, Edward and

Charlie both looked at each other neither of them had any idea of what to do or say, they both

felt helpless. Finally, the small redhead calmed down, she smiled at Bella and then stood up.

"Ginny are you all right?" Edward asked, concerned in his voice. Even though the mind reader

didn't know the young witch very well, he felt somewhat close to her, mostly because she was a

very important person in Bella's life and he had a feeling that she was going to become a part of

his family. The teen gave him a watery smile. "I'm going to be ok, but I feel I should be out there

with my family, I just can't stand the thought of them all going to fight in the war, while I'm here

safe and sound. It's just not right." Ginny replied. Charlie looked over at her. " I wasn't going to

show you this letter but I thought it wouldn't be fair to keep you in the dark, you have a right to

know what is going on. Right now however I'm starting to regret it." he said looking very sorry

indeed. At this the petite redhead shook her head. "No don't regret it, I was going to find out

about this one way or another. but anyway, when did you say you got this letter?" she asked in a

very determined voice. Both Bella and Edward noticed it, but Charlie seemed clueless. " I would

say about an hour ago, why do you ask?" he replied suspiciously. Ginny looked at him straight in

the eye. " Because that gives me enough time to make it to Hogwarts." she answered.

Immediately, Charlie stopped pacing around. " What? Ginny, you can't be serious, I promised

your mother and father to keep you safe. You aren't going anywhere, besides you are still

underage. " The Police chief said in a firm voice. The redhead witch looked up stubbornly, her

eyes burning with fire. " I don't care what you have to say Charlie, that is my family, my friends, a

and the love of my life out there. I am not going to sit here, safe and sound like a little girl while

they are all fighting for their lives. You can try to stop me but I wouldn't suggest it. I really

appreciate everything you did for me, but I can't wait here for news, I have to be there." Ginny

replied in a soft yet determined voice. "But Ginny, my dad's right it's really dangerous you could

get hurt or worse you could get killed." Bella said with Edward's arm wrapped around her

The small redhead looked over at them and gave them a sad smile. " That's a chance I'm willing ,

to take, besides wouldn't you do the samething if it were Edward and the rest of The Cullens who

were out there fighting for their lives." she asked. Immediately, the brunette didn't know what to

say, she looked up at Edward and then out the window where she knew the others were listening,

finally she turned back to her best friend and nodded. " Yes, yes I would in fact I wouldn't let

anyone try to stop me." Bella answered. Ginny smiled at her " I thought so" then she turned to

look at Charlie "I don't want to seem like an ungrateful brat, but that's my family out there,

I couldn't live with myself anything happened to them and I could have prevented it. Please

Charlie, Please understand." she added. There was silence for a few minutes, finally the police

chief nodded." All right, All right you win, but I'm coming along. I might have been living as a

muggle for several years but I'm still good in a fight." he said in a stubborn voice. Before an

argument could break out at that moment Alice appeared with the rest of The Cullens behind

her. She had a small grin oh her face, but her eyes were full of determination. " We are coming

too."


	20. The Diadem's Destruction and The War

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world or the Twilight world, they belon to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing them.**

**A/N:I want to thank everyone who have been reviewing, you have been really amazing and I am grateful for your encouragement. Thank you all very much, I'm really sad to say that we are getting close to the end, but it has been worth it. Please continue to review, I love hearing from all of you. One more thing, I know that the Diadem was destroyed by the fiendfrye, but I have decided to make a few changes. Since this is an AU, I hope none of you will be too disappointed.**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Diadem's Destruction and The Beginning of The War

Harry dodge every spell that came his way until finally he was able to pick up the

diadem. As soon as he had it back in his hand he looked around the room for any sign of Ron or

Hermione, after a few minutes of looking around he finally spotted them. Immediately he headed

straight for them.

"Are you two all right?" Harry asked concern written all over his face. Ron nodded looking

like he just fought his way out of a hurricane. "We're fine, just a couple of scratches but nothing

we can't handle, you got the diadem." The redhead replied as he helped Hermione up. "Yeah it's

right here" he said as he showed the other two an ancient discolored looking tiara. The youngest

Weasley looked at it warily but then nodded. "Great then grabbed the sword and stabbed it

before any of those lunatics show up again." he said as he walked over to make sure that no one

was coming.

Knowing that his friend was right, Harry grabbed Gryffindors sword and ran it through the

diadem, Immediately a bloodlike substance came out of it and then, right before the trio's

eyes it began to fall apart. After a few minutes of silence Hermione sighed "Well that's it then,

now all we need is the snake and then this nightmare well soon be over with." she said quietly as

she rubbed her arms. Ron, walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms " I wonder how long

it's going to take us to get to that snake, it might not even be possible." he replied.

Harry, who was looking out through a hole in the wall, notices figures from a distance slowly

approaching the castle. He knew leading them was Tom Riddle himself. " I don't think we have

long to find out." he said as he narrowed his eyes in determination. Both of his friends instantly

went over to his side, Hermione gasped while Ron looked over at Harry, the two of them nodded

in determination. "Come on we have to go find Professor McGonagall and get her to prepare the

school, hopefully by now the rest of the Order have arrived." The boy-who-lived said as he

hurried towards the Great Hall, where everyone would be gathering for the battle.

About a few minutes later the trio had arrived and just how they imagine everyone was

already there, from the Order to Dumbledore's Army to the students who were of age, they were

all ready to defend their school and their freedom. Immediately Harry, managed to find the

headmistress. " Professor McGonagall, this is it Voldemort and his Death Eaters are marching

there way over here, they are going to be here in a couple of minutes." he exclaimed. The once

head house of Gryffindor nodded then turned to look at the entire hall. "**The time that we have**

**both been fearing and preparing for has finally arrived, today is the day we face the terror**

**of the wizarding world and his followers. We have lost so much in these last few years, **

**but we manage to stay strong, now we must be strong once again. May Merlin's blessings**

**be among you all, I am grateful to be able to have teach many of you in these room.**

**Good luck."** she said.

As soon as the headmistress finished her speech the doors to the Hall had been blasted

apart and Death Eaters soon filled in, Immediately everyone in the room began to shoot off

spells. Harry, looked over at his two best friends, nodding at them they too joined in pretty soon

you weren't able to tell which side was which.


	21. Ginny and The Cullens Arrive

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I just want to let you all know that in my story Harry doesn't have to die in order of Voldydork to be killed, also I'm ignoring the Deathly Hallows. So I'm sorry if anyone was looking forward to that, it just doesn't fit in with my story. One more thing, I hate to say this but I'm running out of inspiration, so the last few chapters might be a bit rushed, I am really really sorry about that but I rather rush the story then abandon it. Now if I have better ideas later on, then I will come back and edit this story. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or well ever own Harry Potter or Twilight, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Ginny and The Cullens Arrive

Ginny kept staring at Alice, she couldn't believe what she heard it was like a dream.

Finally after a few minutes she snapped herself out of it " Alice, I really appreciate you wanting to

help me and all, but this isn't your war, I don't want you to get hurt I couldn't live with myself if

that happened, besides I'm sure you have other things to worry about." The small redhead

replied shock still in her eyes. At that comment someone laughed, Instantly they group turned

around and saw the rest of the Cullens standing in the doorway.

Emmett, who was the one who had been laughing, moved next to the small pixie and

grinned. "First of all Red, when Alice has her mind made up there is no one in this world who can

change it, not even Jasper, so you are wasting your time. Second of all this might not be our war

but it sounds like fun so who cares, third of all we're vampires nothing can hurt us, and fourth of

I said it before we're vampires what have we got to worry about...nothing...that's what. So yeah,

count us in, it's not like we got something to do and frankly I'm bored with my video games." he

said simply by this time the others had approached the.

Ginny still wasn't convinced so Edward stepped in "Look Ginny, I know you haven't know us

long but you have became a part of our family so therefore we protect our family, besides

Emmett's right there is no spell that can hurt us. We'll be just fine." he said. Bella moved next to

him. "You might as well give up Gin, The Cullens are a stubborn bunch trust me." she added. At

this the redhead finally nodded. "Ok then, If you guys are willing to come with me, then I guess I

can't stop you besides we could use a couple of vampires on our side, especially what with your

abilities and all." Ginny said. Alice smiled in triumphant "I told you we would be going along, don't

ever doubt me again." The small girl replied as she danced around the room. Everyone laughed

at this.

Charlie, who had been searching for something in the room, looked over at the group. "Alright,

Alright, as much as I hate to interrupt but if we are going to get going you might want to come

over here." The police chief said. Instantly the 7 vampires, one witch, and one teen walked over

to him they all notice he had a shoe in his hand. "What's that for Dad?" Bella asked curiously.

Charlie looked over at here. "This, This is an International portkey, it should take us right into

Hogwarts herself." He answered. Ginny's eyes widen, "But I thought you couldn't apparate or use

a portkey, there. It's written in A Hogwarts; A History." The redhead said as she thought about all

the times Hermione would read it too her. The dark haired man nodded. " Normally you can't but

before Dumbledore died he made a couple that would be able to, now if there isn't anymore

questions, feel free to touch this item at anytime now.' Charlie said as he held out the shoe,

Immediately everyone did as they were told. Edward, noticed that Bella was among them and

was about to say something when Alice stopped him. "She'll be fine, the war isn't going to last

long, as a matter of fact I predict that it will be over within 15 minutes from when we arrive,

besides do you really want to leave her alone?" she asked. Edward sighed at this and said no.

Satisfied with this Alice touched the shoe.

A few minutes later they all appeared inside the Great Hall, everywhere you looked there

were people fighting people. Ginny recognized a few of them as her classmates and she was

surprised by a few of them, realizing what she was doing the redhead turned to look over at the

Cullens." All right, the Death Eaters are the ones who are wearing the masks and the dark cloaks

the also have a snake tattooed on their right arms, those are the ones you have to go for." She

explained. Immediately they all nodded and then took off, Ginny grabbed her wand and began to

take her place, shooting off spells at every Death Eater in sight. Just when she was finished with

one, all of a sudden she noticed Hermione and Luna dueling against Bellatrix and losing, she

ran off to join them. The brunette was the first to noticed her, shock and surprise written on her

face. "Ginny, how?" She asked. The redhead shook her head, "Not now later." and so with that

they continued to shoot spell after spell, hoping that the war would end soon.


	22. The End Of The War

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I just want to apologize for the lack of details in the action scenes, I'm not really good with those kinds of scenes so I'm trying to rushed them the best as I can. I Know that might disappoint some of you but I rather do that. Again I'm really sorry. Also I hate to say this but I'm really having a hard time concentrating on this story, so I'm going to try to end it as soon as I can. I'm really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 22: The End Of The War

Harry had just finished with another Death Eater when he finally caught sight off

Voldemort. He knew this was the moment, all of the Horcruxs have been destroyed there was

nothing left to stop him. Knowing what his choice was the boy who lived made his way

towards the person who was responsible for everything that had happened to him.

Along the way he caught sight of Ron, who with Neville, had taken down Fenrir Greyback

the two teens eyes meet. Realizing what was going on the redhead gave his friend a reassuring

smile and a thumbs up. Harry grinned back grateful as he continued on towards his destiny and

the fate of the whole wizarding world.

As he was about to attack, at that moment he caught sight of Bellatrix Lestrange dueling

Hermione, Luna, and....Ginny. Immediately, the teen became distracted. _"No Ginny, what is she_

_doing here? She is supposed to be somewhere safe, not here. Please god, don't let any harm _

_come to her, Please."_he thought and was debating on whether to go after Voldemort or going to

help the three girls. It was then that he noticed Bellatrix was going to use the Avada Kedavra,

he turned to go after her, when all of a sudden a small pixie like girl attacked her. The two of

them got into a furious battle but in the end, the dark hair girl won. Sighing in relief Harry

turned back to his task.

"Tom, all the Horcruxs have been destroyed, you have nothing left, give up now." he said

as he face the darkest wizard of all time. The snake like lord hissed. "Give up Potter, I think not

it is you who should give up, you who countless of times have hidden behind other wizards and

witches. Letting them die so that you could live. Well I have news for you no one is going to save

you this time. It is just you and me now." Voldemort said as he began move around. Harry

shook his head. "You still don't understand, Tom. I 've never had to hide behind anyone, they

protected me because they loved me. But you are right no one is going to save me, as a matter

of fact it is you who will need saving." He replied and it was with these words that the battle for

the wizarding world began.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna who no longer had to worried about Bellatrix were close enough

to watch. Each of them very nervous, it was at this moment that Bella and The rest of The

Cullens, joined them. The redhead noticed that none of them had any scratches on them, most

likely due to their abilities to heal, Alice caught her looking at them and she walked over to her.

"You don't need to worry about him Ginny, he is going to be all right. Voldemort is going to be

defeated and you and Harry are going to have a great life together, just you wait and see" The

pixie like vampire said encouragingly as she squeezed her new friend's hand reassuringly. Ginny

knowing not to bet against Alice smiled and turned to watch the battle, but before she did her

eyes meet Bella's. The brunette winked at her as she leaned into her vampire, who wrapped his

arms around her to keep her safe, Ginny grinned and then turned back to the love of her life.

Harry had never had to battle this hard in his entire life but he knew he had to keep

going, everyone depended on him. _"Come on Potter, you can do this you can do this think_

_about mum, dad, Sirius, think about Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Think about The Weasleys_

_Moony, Tonks, Teddy, and most importantly think about Ginny."_ as soon as that last thought

appeared in his head images began to play in his head. Images of Ginny and of their time

together, it was at that moment that the boy who lived began to glow. Just when the spell that

Voldemort was sending at him collide the light pushed it back and send the Avada Kedavra back

at its master. When the Light cleared, Tom Marvolo Riddle was no more.


	23. Introductions

**A/N: So I know the last two chapters were rushed but I really wanted to get the war over with, Again I am sorry if I left you all disappointed but I felt it would be better this way. Anyway, here is the next chapter enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer**: **Ok so I know I've said this several times but since I don't want to be sued, I'll say it again, I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, they belong to J.K Rowling and**

**Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 23

It's been an hour since the defeat of the monster known as Voldemort, since then Ginny

has been reunited with her family. At first her mother hadn't been too happy to know that her only

daughter had gone to fight, but she finally understood and was extremely proud of her. The

youngest Weasley also managed to introduce the Cullen's to her family, their reactions however

were completely unexpected.

_"Mum, Dad. I want to introduce you to a some new friends of mine. They are practically _

_family to Bella, and they have become family to me as well. Now they are not exactly the type of_

_people you would probaly want me to be around, but they are really really great people." Ginny_

_said nervously as she stood in front of her parents and brothers, as well as her sister in law, _

_Fleur. Both Molly and Arthur looked at each other, each wondering why their little girl was acting_

_strange, before they turned back to look at their youngest child. "Ginny, if you say they are _

_wonderful people, then I'm sure they must be now go ahead, let us meet these new friends of _

_yours." Arthur replied. And so with that said, The teen led them to where Charlie, Bella, and The_

_Cullens were at. Ginny met Bella's eyes, who slowly nodded, taking that as a sign the young _

_witch made the introductions. "Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy,Fleur. These are_

_the Cullens.....That is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, next to them is Emmett and Rosalie_

_Hale, across the table we have Jasper Hale and Alice, and the young man next to Bella is her_

_boyfriend Edward. Anyway as you can tell from their looks they are vampires." Ginny said quietly_

_as she waited for her parents and her brothers to explode. To her surprise however, there were _

_no explosions, no yelling, no tempers flaring or accusations going on, instead she found her _

_mother and father introducing themselves to Carlisle and Esme. Bill and Charlie thanking Alice_

_for protecting their little sister from Bellatrix Lestrange's Killing curse. Fleur was talking quietly_

_with Rosalie, while Fred, George,Jasper and Emmett exchanged stories of the pranks they had _

_pulled. All in all in had gone really great, grinning at this Ginny turned to look at her cousin, when_

_she realized that Bella, Edward, and Charlie were no longer there. Confused she looked around_

_the Great Hall, then she turned back to where the rest of the Cullens were, to see if they noticed._

_"I wouldn't worry about them Ginny, Charlie just wanted to clear things up with Edward, they will _

_be back soon." Alice said as she, Bill, and Charlie W. appeard by her side._

And so the little pixie had been right again, because about 30 minutes later the trio had

returned. Bella with a huge smile on her face, Edward with a satisfied one, and Charlie, well, he

didn't look to thrill but he didn't look too upset either. Ginny figure it must have gone really will

and she was happy for her best friend. Everything seem to keep getting better and better by the

minute, the only thing missing now was Harry, Hermione, and her brother. The teenage witch

was about to ask anyone if they had seen the trio when all of a sudden both her brother and her

best friend appeared. They two of them looked worn out but extremely happy, Ginny noticed that

something had change between them and she was sure it was really good. It was then at that

moment when she caught Hermione's eye. Nieither of them said anything for a few minutes, but

finally they hugged each other tightly. " I am so glad you're ok, when I saw Bellatrix send the

killing curse at you my heart nearly stopped. Please be careful next time, I really don't want to

know what would happen if you aren't" The older girl lectured. At this Ginny laughed. "Same old

Mione, but don't worry I promise to be careful, I'm just glad to see that you are safe and sound,

and from the looks of things, it seems that my idiot brother has finally come to his senses." The

redhead replied. At this Ron scoffed, "Hey I resent that, I'm not an idiot I was just afraid to admit

my feelings. I mean I'm a bloke and unlike you girls, these things never come easy for us." The

youngest male Weasley said in a dignified voice. Both Hermione and Ginny laughed at this as

they both hugged the teenager. " Whatever you say Ron, whatever you say. I'm really glad to

see you are still the same prat that I know and love, I really missed you." The 16 year girl said.

Ron looked down at his only sister and smiled. " I missed you too Gin, I'm glad to see you safe

and sound. I'm really proud of you, I knew there was no way they were keeping you from this

this fight, not my little sister." he replied. Ginny nodded her eyes blazing with fire. "Damn

straight!!!, someone had to watch your backs. anyway, since you two are here, where's Harry?"

The redhead said as she changed to the subject she really want to talk about. Both her brother

and best friend smiled at her. "He's upstairs, he said he needed time away from the crowd, but

I'm sure he won't mind if you head up there." Hermione answered. Not wasting any minuter the

redhead nodded and hurried towards the doors of the great hall, once she disappeared the two

two teens joined the rest of the family, Alice immediately went over to them and Introduced

themselves.


	24. The Second Reunion

**I want to thank everyone who has been with this story since the beginning, I know it took me awhile but I finally manged to get this chapter up, Now I'm warning you it's not the best chapter and it's pretty short, but maybe someday I'll come back and repost. For now this is it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 24: The Reunion

As introductions were being made once again, Ginny had finally arrived at the portrait of

The Fat Lady but instead of going in like she normally would the young redhead just stared at

the door. _"Oh God, what am I going to say to him. What if he doesn't want to see me? Or worse_

_what if he's move on? Okay Ginny, calmed down. You never know what's going to happen until _

_go into the room, so go you're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, you can do this." _She thought to

herself. Reapting it over and over again, the witch finally took a deep breathe and walked in.

After looking around the room for a few minutes, Ginny's brown eyes meet green, neither of

them said anything but finally, and the redhead never knew how it happened, she was in the

arms of the love of her life. The two of them stayed liked that for awhile, enjoying being with

each other once again, Ginny took this time to smell his scent hoping to never forget it. A few

seconds later they parted, not letting her go, Harry moved them toward the couch he had been

sitting at and took a seat. He looked at her as if to make sure she was really there. "Gin, I'm

really really really, happy that you are alright when I saw Bellatrix aimed the killing curse at you

my heart stopped beating for a moment. I was afraid that I was going to lose you for a moment."

He confessed the redhead noticed he had tears in the corner if his eyes. Immediately she leaned

in to hug him."Oh Harry, I'm so sorry for worrying you but I'm fine see I'm here and without a

scratch on...will except for this one...and maybe this one....and a few over here, but other than

that I'm fine, see." Ginny said as she got up and turned around so that the-boy-who-lived could

see for himself. Once he was reassured the young hero once again pulled her into his arms.

They stayed quiet for awhile but finally Harry looked down at his petite girlfriend. "Gin, I

know your parents send you away for your own safety but how did you end up fighting? What

happen when you went away? And who was that girl that saved your life...not that i'm not

grateful It's just that I have never seen her before." The teen asked. The redhead smiled as she

snuggled up into his arms, " It's along story, but we have plenty of time. " she replied and then

began to tell him the entire story of Bella and The Cullens. Needless to say Harry was shocked

and amazed, but in the end he was very proud. Not only did Ginny ended up making new friends

but she also ended up showing people that sometimes help can come from the strangest of

places.


	25. Epilogue

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Ok so these last two chapters are not great and I know i have some grammer mistakes, for which I am sorry, but I did not want to abandon this story so I just hurried up with these chapters. I will remake these chapters someday but for now I'm going to leave it like this. Anyway, Thanks to everyon who has been with this story from the beginning, I hate to disappoint you with this ending but I can assure you it's only temporary, when I have the time I promise I will remake the chapters.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

Epilouge

It has been a few weeks since the war ended, during this time The Cullen Family was

welcomed with open arms into the wizarding world. They spend alot of time getting to know the

people that were important to Ginny and now they have become part of the Weasley family.

Both Edward and Harry found out they had alot in common, the most important trait was,

according to Ginny, being "Stupid Noble Gits". Everyone agreed to this much to the annoyance

of the two young men, but in the end they both accepted it. But anyway, as much as everyone

was getting along, it was time to say goodbye.

"If there was one good thing about being sent away to Forks was meeting all of you. Thank

you so much for everything Charlie, I will never forget it or you. And Bella you have become like

a sister to me you better stay in touch." Ginny said as she and the brunette hugged each other.

"Don't worry Gin, you're not going to get ready of me that easy, according to Alice we will be

seeing alot of each other." Bella replied. At this the two of them grinned knowing that the little

pixe would never be wrong. It was at that moment that both Edward and Harry appeared. The

handsome mind reader wrapped Ginny into a hug, while the teen wizard did the same with Bella.

When they let go Emmett and Rosalie appeared, the huge vampire instantly hugged the little

witch. " You take care of yourself all right, shorty, don't want anything funny happen when I'm

not around. just save it for when we visit." He said as he twirled her around. The redhead

laughed as he finally put her down, he then turned to give Harry a handshake while, Rosalie

hugged the other girl. "For a mortal you're not so bad, take care of yourself and see you soon

because as we all know Alice is always right." at this both girls shared a laugh.

Once everyone said their goodbyes, The Cullens as well as Bella and Charlie touched a

portkey and disappeared from view. Ginny looked at the spot where they had been and smiled.

Hermione and Ron appeared besides the redhead and their best friend. "Aw cheer up Gin, you

heard what the pixie said we will see each other again, now come on let's go get a butterbeer."

her brother said. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled altogether as she led her boyfriend away,

both Ginny and Harry grinned as they followed.


End file.
